Meetings
by Steerpike Jennkings
Summary: SuperWhoLock Castiel is attempting to save his friends from a crack in time, but to save them he sends them into different realities. In an attempt to find his brother and friend, Dean befriends 10, Sherlock and Jack while Castiel is stuck in the TARDIS with 11 and Sam wishes to keep his life with Rose a secret. (Early chapters are timey-whimey, but they will make sense later)
1. An Unexpected Guest

John sat at with his laptop at the desk finishing his blog entry for the day. He needed the perfect word to describe the insane Moriarty they had encountered earlier that evening. Something to describe the cruel personality.

"Demonic." suggested a voice behind him.

John nearly jumped from his skin. Quickly he spun around to see a man in a trench coat.

The man stared at John a few more moments with blue eyes before moving forward a few steps.

"The word you're looking for is demonic." He said again.

John was trained in the military for moments like this. Within a second he had pulled his gun from its holder and now stood facing the man, gun pointing in between the mans orbs of blue eyes.

"Who are you?" John demanded standing his ground.

"I'm Castiel," the man said unfazed by the gun. "I'm an angel of the lord."

John opened his mouth to speak but the room was now empty. Johns gun merely pointing to the wall. He blinked his eyes then looked to his watch. Three A.M. John lowered his gun looking around for the man in the trench coat, but he was gone, or never there.

"I need sleep." John murmured, shut his laptop and went upstairs to his room.

**Hello reader. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! (hint, hint) The first few chapters are very short and allow you guys to get an idea of how the different SuperWhoLock characters interact. If you want to go straight to the main plot them I'm sorry, but everything here is timey whimey ****until the end where everything will be pulled together to make sense. Trust me. My chapters are all really short so it's not going to be difficult to catch up. Enjoy! Oh and if you don't like it please state why in the comments below. I love helpful criticism!  
**


	2. Who's Sherlock Holmes?

"You're Sherlock Holmes?" the man asked grinning largely. When the boy nodded nine spun around shouting "_Fantastic!" _causing Rose to jump.

"Wait a minuet, who's Sherlock Holmes?" Rose asked looking between the Doctor and the dark haired kid.

Ignoring her, the Doctor turned suddenly back to Sherlock. "You look a lot different as a kid. Not nearly as tall as last time I saw you."

"I've never met you before." Sherlock said confidently.

"And you would know." Nine said seriously. He wasn't being sarcastic, it was the truth. Sherlock would definitely be a person to remember the Doctor.

"Hold on," Rose said before the Doctor started into a rant. "Who's Sherlock Holmes?"

"I am."

"He is." The Doctor and Sherlock spoke at once.

Before Rose got a chance to explain, the room shook lurching everyone to the floor.


	3. Hi, Captain Jack Harkness

Dean gripped the gun tightly in his hands listening carefully for movement. If he was careful, he might be able to kill this thing and hit the bars early tonight.

He walked along the old moth eaten carpet and stopped at the last door in the hall. Inside he could hear low growls. _Bingo._

Dean gripped the door handle, preparing to swing it open, when he heard another sound behind him. Not the low growling of a monster, but someone whispering to him.

"Hey!" the voice said a bit louder than safe.

Dean narrowed his eyebrows then looked behind him to the guy waving him over.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked between the door separating him from a werewolf and then down the hall to the smiling man in a gray war coat.

Dean backed down the hallway but stopped a good five feet from him, gun still in hand.

"Uh, hi." Dean said still unsure what he was doing.

"You shouldn't be here." The dark haired man said looking mischievously at Dean.

"Actually," Dean reached in his pocket ignoring the fact this dude was totally flirting with him and pulled out a FBI badge. "Agent Greg Harper, FBI. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this place now. Don't worry we have it under control." Dean flashed the badge then went to place it back into his pocket when the man grabbed his wrist.

"Can I see that?" he asked thoughtfully holding out his hand.

"Yeah sure." Dean handed him the badge. _Come on dude,, any longer and we're going to be chew toys._

"This isn't real." Grey coat said holding the badge up.

Deans turned back disbelievingly to the guy. No way he could have figured that out.

"Jack Harkness." the man pulled out a badge of his own. "Torchwood."


	4. The angels Molly and Balthazar

Molly let out a yelp and dropped her cup of tea. Shattering onto the tile floor.

The reason for her surprise was the man suddenly standing in her kitchen. She had just come in to get her tea and when she turned around, he was just there.

"Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.

Molly sat staring at the man in the jeans, blazer and _is that a v-neck? _She thought staring at him.

He rolled his eyes then walked across the kitchen to the wine cupboard. "Not very good taste." He commented while opening a half empty one and sniffing it.

She stared dumbfounded at the man waiting for what to happen next.

"Oh come on Molly." He said not turning around. "New vessel," he hinted.

"Balthazar?" she asked staring him up and down.

"God, how do you drink this stuff?" he asked putting the wine back.

"Balthazar." She said a bit angrier this time.

"Yes. Hello darling." He said walking over and kissing her on the cheek. "I see you're still in the same old vessel."

**Heh. Heh. Heh. Molly the angel. Now I can't have Meg posses her like originally planed, but I think I created a terrible ship in the process. Sorry.**


	5. YOU BLEW UP PARLIAMENT!

"Will you shut up for a minute?" Lestrade asked yelling over the enthusiastic mad man with a bow-tie who didn't seem to stop talking and Lestrade was supposed to be arresting.

The man immediately stopped bouncing and turned around to the detective. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked surprised for a moment.

Lestrade sighed then continued. "I said you're under arrest for destroying government property." Lestrade gestured around him to what little was left of the parliament building.

"Arresting me?" The Doctor asked taken aback by the thought. "What for?"

Lestrade raised his eyebrows. "What for? You bloody blew up parliament!" he shouted.

"I saved lives." The Doctor said in his defense. "I got everyone out of this building in one piece including yours!" The Doctor poked Lestrade in the arm before smiling.

Lestrade had to admit he did owe this man his life after being saved from the slavine, slakive, sl-_whatever._

"It's my job." Lestrade said trying to defend his actions. "You blew up the building, you have to take responsibility."

The Doctor sighed and put his wrists out for handcuffs. He looked almost like a little kid who just lost an argument.

Lestrade shook his head while pulling out his handcuffs, then remembered something. Something _very _helpful.

"Sir, you see that police box over there?" Lestrade asked pointing across the street to a blue police public call box almost in the middle of nowhere.

The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows for a moment then smiled. "That one over there?" Doctor asked trying to suppress laughing.

"Yes. I want you to go wait in there." Lestrade said knowing that he was allowing the Doctor to go.

"Yes sir!" The Doctor said sprinting across the road to the TARDIS.

Lestrade laughed to himself then turned to go to his own ride when The Doctor yelled back to him.

"Inspector Lestrad!" The Doctor called sticking his head out the door of the box.

Greg Lestrade turned around again, smile still laid across his features. "Yes?" he called back.

"Arresting people for destroying government property isn't your division!" The Doctor quickly shut the doors then ran to the consol of his TARDIS, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

Greg was a bit taken aback by the comment but merely shook the thought from his head and watched as the blue box faded away on the street, leaving an empty sidewalk. What on earth was he supposed to tell the rest of the force now?

**I hope all you Sherlockians got my 'not our division' joke. If not then I am deeply disappointed. Speaking of disappointed, nobody's reviewed my stories. Almost 7 people have subscribed but nobody has reviewed! How hard is it to simply type 'good job?' just saying. I try and review all the stories I read so it just hurts when nobody reviews mine.**


	6. Found

"Amy," Rory said watching her desperately feel the throat of the man for a pulse. "Amy I don't think he's alive, we were too late."

"You were a nurse!" she said leaping up. "Please, I think he has a pulse still!"

"Amy, I don't th-"

"Check! I Swear!" she said pulling his arm towards the body.

Rory knelt down beside him then picked up the mans wrist. At first there was nothing, but then he felt the smallest once of vein throb.

"Oh my God, your right!" Rory said not exactly to Amy but to the bit of hope that he had for the man.

"He's not breathing though!" Rory said, hand hovering over the mans' blue lips. Placing his hands on the mans' chest he pressed down thirty times counting under his breath. Stopping to check the pulse again, it has become stronger, but still no sign of breath.

"This doesn't make sense," Rory said looking up to Amy who was sitting beside him, staring intensely at the two. "His pulse is the same as if he were breathing. It's like he's not-"

"Human." Amy finish looking at the body.

Castiel had woken up to that last word. At first he only could hear, then he felt his eyes blink open staring at a sky covered with clouds whose essence threatened rain. No, they weren't clouds; they were blotches in his vision now leaving only a blue sky. That's when he realized he was still alive, breathing even, and cold. He had never been so cold it felt like. "Rory look!" a voice yelled but he didn't look over. Instead he began to cough violently, his whole body shaking. Dried blood that tasted rank and stale poured from his mouth as he rolled to his side. Above him he felt a hand rest on his upper arm.

"Rory! He's okay! Oh my God he's okay! Are you okay?" Amy felt like the Doctor saying so many things so quickly and all at once but she couldn't help it, whoever he was the Doctor had saved him after all.

Castiel gave a small nod before looking at his saviors. One with blonde hair and the other with red hair that seemed to bleed down her shoulders. "Yes, thank you." He croaked out before laying his head against the ground.

"I'll go get the Doctor," Rory suggested. Amy nodded and Rory took off running disappearing around a corner in the space-ship.

"My name's Amy," she said hoping this might bring comfort to him.

"I'm…" he paused thinking. "I… I do not remember." He said finally, laying his head on the ground again.

"Don't worry," she said patting his shoulder, "Do you remember _what _you are?" she tried staring curiosly at the man.

He shook his head. It didn't seem like an odd question, it seemed…. _Fitting_. He closed is eyes again the question of who he was gnawing in his mind, but there was nothing, not even the smallest trace of memories, only a feeling of years of sadness. Perhaps he didn't want to remember and he had chosen to forget, although he wished he remembered _who_ and _what_ he was.

**To be continued... **


	7. Welcome to hell

_Your friend will die if you don't…_

Sherlock closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then he fell forward. Before he had even a moment to prepare hitting the cement he had landed. There was no pain, just sudden blackness and he knew it was over.

But it wasn't.

Seconds latter his eyes opened with screams filling his ears. He tasted blood and dirt. His skin boiled with the most pain he'd ever felt and an excruciating burns that went to his core.

"John!" he called but there was no point. He would never see John again. Sherlock would be lucky if he saw anybody again.

He was no longer on the sidewalk in front of Barts hospital, at least his soul wasn't. Because he killed himself, even to save his friends, Sherlock earned a one-way trip to hell. Suicide wasn't exactly a forgivable sin seeing as it would be your last. It was all part of Jims plan.

He struggled against his chains but a voice behind him advised his otherwise. _Deep, obviously a man, American accent, late twenties, but so much pain weaved into his voice, years more than what I would imagine for someone so young._

Sherlock turned his head to watch the man who was now approaching. In an instant Sherlock almost deduced the boy's whole life, and afterlife. The only part he cared about though was the next. This soul was a torturer. Blood from his last victim still drenched his hand and the blades he carried.

"Welcome to hell," he said smiling Sherlock. "Names Dean Winchester, I'll be your torturer for today."

**Partly**** the reason Sherlock and Dean can _never _trust one another.**


	8. Train ride

**Thanks for all the great reviews and all those who had suggestions for Sam! The other two who suggested Molly and the tenth doctor, but I had to go with Rose. It flowed much smother with the story.**

She sat on the train forehead resting on the glass and her blonde hair pulled into a bun. She couldn't sleep anymore and she wouldn't even try. When she did only nightmares came. Ones about the Doctor and their adventures but they always ended the same. With him leaving her forever.

Rose sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position. It was the first time she had looked at her fellow passenger. He had been there since she had first gotten on the train but he was asleep then. Now he was awake staring at the floor with red, blood shot eyes hidden in a massive brown mane of hair. Ironically he reminded her of a moose.

"Hello," Rose said smiling. He didn't look up.

"My name's rose," she offered "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

He glared at her, obviously not wanting to talk. She continued anyway. "I lost someone recently too. A good friend of mine."

The man's glare softened and he opened his mouth to speak but decided better of it. Instead he fiddled with his hands and watched out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked laying a hand on his knee.

He looked at her suspiciously with big brown eyes. "My brother, his name is Dean. He went missing about a week ago."

**Where's Dean you may ask? Lets just say he met some metal friends who weren't to happy to meet him.**


	9. Welcome back to London, Doctor

Sirens went off and guards, both human and alien, filled into the room forming a circle around The Doctor and Martha. Each held a gun pointed at the two.

"Well looks like they remember you." Martha said glancing to the Doctor who was smirking like a madman.

"Of course we do." replied a voice in the doorway. "Who could forget The Doctor."

"And who are you then?" the Doctor asked balancing on his tiptoes to see above the agents.

The man walked forward and two agents moved aside so he could pass into the inner circle. He was a tall man dressed in a black suit with a silk red tie. His hairline was receding and he carried an umbrella that he balanced on when he stood.

"Mycroft Holmes. Good to have you back in London Doctor."


	10. 27 years ago

_Friday the 13__th__, 1985_

Greg Lestrade looked quietly around the room. Blood was everywhere. Splattered across the walls, on the couches and chairs, and he was drenched in it. So was the man standing across from him who was holding a riffle which had just shot a creature which instantaneously exploded, its guts splattering everything.

"My girlfriend is going to kill me." He mumbled kicking a pillow and leaving a trail of blood.

"Quite your complaining idgit and help me clean up before it reforms." The man snapped back.

"Reforms!" Greg yelled. "It just exploded! How the bloody hell is it going to reform?"

"They do that sometimes," he said absentmindedly. "You should at least thank me you ungrateful git." He scratched his dark beard leaving blood on his chin.

"Yeah yeah. What the hell was that thing anyway?" Greg asked walking away to go get paper towels.

"It was a monster. That's all you need to know." The man said setting his riffle down along with hos baseball cap.

"I hunt things like that," he continued "Name's Bobby Singer."

**Lestrade became a hunter after that night and worked with Bobby for a few years. Not many though after an incident in London made him retire hunting completely. That is until Sam needed him.**


	11. Aunt Jackie, nephew Garth

He knocked on the door smiling happily at the Christmas decorations on Jackie Tyler's porch.

The door swung open and a blonde woman stood there ready to scold the intruder but quickly gasped at the man standing there.

"Oh my God, Garth is that you?" she asked beaming brightly.

"Hello Aunt Jackie." Garth said hugging her tightly.

"You must be freezing standin' out on the porch like that! Come in! Come in!"

Garth followed her orders and strolled into the hallway. "Is Rose coming?" He asked beaming brightly.

"Yes and she's bringing a friend." Jackie said pursing her lips at the thought of _him._

"Is it the same one as last time?" Garth asked, still smiling.

"No, the Doctor won't be coming around anymore I'm afraid." She said sorrowfully. "But I'll explain that some other time. This one's an American fellow, like you! She met him on the train. A bad influence if you ask me."

Jackie continued to go on about the man Rose was bringing and Garth listened politely, smiling the whole time as she brought him hot chocolate from the kitchen. It wasn't until she mentioned his name did Garth interrupt.

"Wait, what was his name?" Garth asked looking up wide-eyed to his aunt.

"Sam I think. Sam…Winchester! That's right! But anyway-" and so Jackie continued while Garth sat there in shock at who his cozen was bringing to London for the holidays.

**I love Garth. If I were a character from Supernatural it would be Garth. He is awesome. Also he isn't 'technically' their nephew. He worked a case once and pretended to be a distant relative to talk to Jackie about the Doctor.**


	12. Goodbye

John was having a very peaceful morning. Quiet for once with Sherlock in the kitchen focusing on his experiments. It was a rare opportunity for him to relax and drink his tea with the morning newspaper. That was, until Dean Winchester burst through the door.

"Sherlock! I need to talk to you! Now!" he yelled running past John without a second glance.

Without looking up Sherlock mumbled something about locking the door before addressing the hunter. "If you don't mind we're a bit preoccupied today."

Dean slammed his hand on the table. "Screw you! We need to talk!"

"Then talk." Sherlock said unfazed by the sudden violence.

At that moment John thought Dean was going to punch Sherlock, but he was wrong. Instead Dean took a deep breath before looking to John. "Sorry John but this is private can you…"

"Yeah sure." John gathered his newspaper before leaving the room. He didn't go far though. They had known Dean for over a year now yet John still didn't trust him. He waited just outside the door prepared for yelling or gun shots. Of course it wouldn't be the first time.

When John had left the room Dean turned back to Sherlock. "Where the hell is my brother." Dean demanded.

Sherlock sat back and examined Dean. "What makes you think I know where your brother is?"

"Because it's been a year Sherlock! We know he's in London but you, the great God damn detective, still can't find him!"

Sherlock sat back and watched Dean as if debating what words to use next. "Has it ever occurred to you Dean that your brother may not want to be found?"

Dean glared at Sherlock. "You known. You've known this whole time! I knew it! Where the hell is he!"

Sherlock folded his hands under his chin. "Mycroft."

"What?" Dean snapped.

"My brother needs your brother. He is keeping Sam right under our noses here in London. I figured it out within the first three months you were here but Mycroft is on step ahead of me. He's given your brother a whole new life, identity anything that I could use to find Sam."

"Why? Why does he need Sammy?" Dean asked using every once of self-control to keep from killing Sherlock.

"I don't know Dean. I'm sorry. I still have the homeless network on the lookout for him, but that's the extent I can do until Mycroft is ready to work in our favor. "

Dean sat down at the table face hidden in his palms. "Does your brother know about last year?"

"No. Mycroft doesn't believe I faked my death but he doesn't know where I went."

"What about John?"

Sherlock stammered then shook his head. "No, I've been meaning to but…" his voice faded and they sat there in silence.

Dean watched his hands before nodding. "I haven't told either. Except Cas of course and he sure as hell isn't going to tell anyone." His voice choked up at the end, eyes beginning to water.

Sherlock watched him for a moment before leaning forward. "Dean, I am sorry. About Castiel, Sam, everything."

"Don't worry about it." Dean said standing up. He stomped out of the room without another word to the detective. That was the last they saw of the older Winchester for a very long time.


	13. TARDIS or the Impala? (part 1)

Dean froze upon seeing his car. The Doctor warned him but of all possibilities, he was not expecting _this._

"Oh my God," Donna said coming into the garage seconds after Dean. "What did you do?" she asked voice filled with shock.

"It wasn't my fault!" the Doctor claimed running to the front of the car and popping the hood. When he pulled out his screwdriver that's when Dean snapped out of his shock.

"No! No! No!" he ran over and tried to grab the screwdriver. "Don't you dare touch my baby! What the hell did you do to my car?!"

The Doctor hopped out of the way before Dean could take the Sonic Screwdriver from his hand. "It may be your car Dean but it's my TARDIS too."

"What!" Donna and Dean shouted at the same time.

"Yes, well you may want to look inside." the doctor said scratching his head.

Donna and Dean glanced at each other before walking to the now bright blue Chevy. Carefully he pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't open.

"You have to push." The Doctor suggested.

Dean glared at the Doctor. "I know how to open my car." He growled but all the same pushed in on the door.

It swung open and Dean ducked his head to look inside. Donna did the same.

"Oh my God!" she yelled. "It's your TARDIS!"

"Yes, thank you donna." said The Doctor. He opened the opposite door and crawled into the impala, which was now bigger on the inside.

**not my favorite chapter but I wrote it on the airplane. Sorry about not updating. I just moved across the world and have been ****preoccupied with getting ready. I promise to work extra hard!**


	14. I'm looking for Lestrade

Rose was waiting in the parking lot for him. Ever since she had brought him home like a lost puppy, they had become really good friends. More than that even. But he wasn't going to worry about that now. It was his Day off and he needed to see somebody.

He straightened his suit before entering Scotland Yard. When he first started his job, he had tried to keep a low profile on cases but now he kept his head high as he walked down the hallway to the bustling room filled with policemen and detectives.

"Can I help you?" came a voice behind him.

Sam turned around to the shorter man. "Oh yeah. Hi, I'm looking for detective inspector Lestrade. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked glairing at Sam.

"Well, no. But…"

The man cut Sam off before he could finish. "I'm afraid you can't see him then."

Sam was getting angry and annoyed now with him. "I didn't catch your name." He said, interrupting the man from a conversation with a woman.

"Sylvia Anderson, why?"

Sam gave a half smile before pulling out his badge. "My name's Sam Winchester. I work for the British Government. Now where did you say I could find Lestrade?"

**I think this was my favorite chapter by far. I could just picture Sam taking none of Anderson's sass, seeing as he is the king of sass.**


	15. A Whatvil?

"A whatvil now?" Dean asked leaning forward at the table.

Jack smiled back and replied. "A weevil. They're aliens who fell through a rift in time and space."

Dean shook his head. "That's new."

Jacks smile widened. "We've heard a lot about you Dean Winchester."

"Really? Anything good?" he asked leaning back and glaring out the window.

"Only that you're the best hunter out there, some consider you a legend, you stopped the apocalypse, you worked with Sherlock Holmes, and you've traveled with the Doctor too. Nothing big."

Dean focused his glare to Jack before smiling at him. "You know Doctor weird too?"

"He's the reason you couldn't kill me." Jack said tapping above his heart where Dean had shot Jack.

"Yeah, sorry about that man." Dean said looking away and attempting to not look guilty.

"Happens all the time." Jack said with a wave of his hand. "There is one way you can make it up though."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I don't swing that way."

Jack laughed rubbing his eyes. "That would be nice too, but I meant coming to work for me at Torchwood."

Dean thought about it for a minute. For the past two years he had been trying to find Sammy, but if Sherlock was right like always, then Sam didn't want to be found and Dean wasn't going to force him to come back. Dean's heart began to tighten at the thought but he wasn't going to let his emotions take over him. Not now, not in front of his new boss.

"Buy me another beer and I'll do it." Dean said forcing himself to smile.

"Deal." Jack agreed and went to the counter and ordered two more beers.


	16. Unexpected visitor

Ianto stood at the desk in the front hallway. The others had already left and he would soon once he finished the job Jack had instructed.

He closed the folder labeled 'Dean Winchester' and placed it in the file cabinet. He could finish in the morning and have t ready for Jack by midday. When he looked up he wasn't expecting to find a girl leaning in the doorway.

"Oh. Hello, can I help you?" he asked. It wasn't the first time people had come I thinking it was a shop or looking for Torchwood and Jack.

"No, just came to give a friendly warning." The brunette's eyes suddenly turned a hollow black and she smiled wryly to Ianto. "My name's Meg."

Ianto smiled back "Ianto Jones, and if you don't mind me asking what sort of warning?" as he talked he reached under the table gripping his gun tight, prepared to fire if need be.

"Tsk, tsk," Meg strolled into the shop stopping here and there to look at pointless objects. "You can't kill me with a gun so you can put it down. Unless it makes you feel better."

Ianto pulled the gun out and set it on the desk. "Better?" he offered.

Meg shrugged and turned back to him. "This Dean Winchester you're little group is looking for? Don't involve him. You will regret it, trust me."

"How do you know about Torchwood and Dean Winchester?" he asked calmly.

"I'm what you might call a 'friend' of the Winchester brothers. And the reason I know about your super secret club is my own business."

Ianto nodded. "So is that all? Just a warning."

"No, actually." She tilted her head. "I wanted to know if your group is holding another 'friend' of mine. His name is Castiel, ever heard of him?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, sorry."

Meg glared at him and determined he was telling the truth. "Alright, tell Jack I said hi sweet cheeks." She turned and left the shop, leaving Ianto wondering who and what she was.


	17. I know what you are

Castiel opened his eyes for a second time. Instead of just blurred vision, the room seemed to be spinning around him. He should be dead. More than that, he shouldn't even exist.

Suddenly a girl with red hair, the same girl from earlier, was in sight. A man, different than the one before, was sitting beside her smiling cheekily at Cas. "I told you he was alive." He nudged the girl before straightening his bowtie and leaning forward to question the angel.

"My name's the Doctor, what yours?"

"Um," he looked at the beautiful redhead who gave a warm smile and nodded encouragingly. "My name is Castiel."

"Well Cas, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." The Doctor stood up and ran to the consul of the TARDIS.

"Wait what?" Amy was immediately following him. "Doctor we just found him we can't just drop him off at some random place."

The Doctor led Amy out of earshot from the man. "Amy, we never should have taken him on the TARDIS." He glanced back to Cas who was watching them.

"Why, is he dangerous?" Amy followed the Doctors gaze and stared at Cas also.

"Very. Amy we have to take him home because when he gets the rest of his memory back we will all be in danger, especially me." The Doctor was fiddling with his sleeves like he often did when nervous.

"I mean you no harm." Castiel was suddenly standing beside Amy, who let out a yelp from surprise.

"Not yet," The Doctor pated Cass' shoulder before turning back to Amy. "Go get Rory."

Amy nodded before taking one last glance at the stranger and leaving.

"So, figure out what you are yet?" the Doctor asked turning back to his TARDIS controls.

"Yes, and what you are. You have no need to be afraid of me timelord."

The Doctor spun around glaring at Cas. "I'm not afraid of your kind. You should be afraid of me."

Castiel nodded. "We should, but not all my siblings feel the same way."

"I've only met a few of your kind, and only ever on earth. We're at the edge of the Redrictborian galaxy, millions of light years from earth. How did you get so far out into space?"

Castiel stood looking confused as if trying to recall something. "There was a crack. Two of my friends, we were all touched by the light from it at once. As it did I attempted to take us out of it, sending us to different points of time and space. I wasn't supposed to survive yet somehow, I did."

"That was me," the Doctor added leaning back. "The TARDIS thought it was a supernova, but it was you in your true form wasn't it?"

Castiel gave a solemn nod.

"You almost burned up a planet! Are you that selfish, that you would let an entire planet die so you could save yourself?" The Doctor was becoming furious now.

"It wasn't my fault. I was being erased from existence. When that happens to an angel it has catastrophic effects. I made sure it was uninhabited, I suggest before you accuse me of selfishness, be lucky I wasn't near one with life forms."

The Doctor glared down at the angel. He had never liked them, but this one was different somehow. The other angels he met wouldn't care if they killed a planet, but this one at least was trying.

"Where did you send your friends?" The Doctor growled. He couldn't allow two other angels to cause the same effect, perhaps to planets that have life.

"They pose no threats. They are just humans and I ensured they were kept on earth. Although I don't know where or when." Castiel frowned. "I don't know how I'll find

them again."

"What where their names?" the Doctor asked turning back to the screen on his control panel. "I may be able to find them." It was a lie, but he had sympathy for the angel and would at least try.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, but we both know you can't find them." Castiel turned around. "Something like this would have made them fixed points."

"Did you say Dean Winchester?" the Doctor asked suddenly turning around.

"Yes, do-" Castiel was cut off by the laughter of the Doctor.

"Oh wow! That's amazing! That is just impossible!"

"I don't understand what you mean." Castiel followed the Doctor as he turned knobs and pulled levels on the TARDIS

"I know Dean Winchester, and I know exactly where to find him."


	18. Dean, meet the Daleks

"Sammy!" Dean stumbled through the abandoned warehouse. At least it looked like a warehouse. It was too dark to tell, but the walls felt metal and strange tools lay abandoned on the floor. The closest Dean could guess was warehouse.

He continued walking down the hallway, his arm wrapped in his jacket. He had been burned bad and needed to get out soon. "Cas!" he called again, but it was useless. No one was here and Cas wasn't answering his prayers.

Dean had no idea where he was, or how he got here exactly. Last he remembered, Sam, him and Cas where hunting a demon. Then there was this weird crack in a wall they found, then suddenly a huge blast of white light. Dean could hear Castiel shouting for him and Sam to run, but then the white light was everywhere. He could feel Cas grab Dean and his brother then, he woke up here. His arm blistered and burning red, something he assumed Cas had caused when he grabbed him.

When he came to the next corner, a large shadow passed in front of him. On instinct Dean leaned into the dark and waited for its owner to pass next. The thing that followed, Dean had no idea what it was. A robot for sure, but it looked almost like a saltshaker.

"What the hell," he murmured as it continued down the hallway, unknown of him. Dean did the best thing he could think of and followed it, insuring he stayed unnoticed.

He was fine for a few minutes. Stayed in the shadows, moved only when the robot was a good twenty feet ahead. What he wasn't expecting was to find another one.

He turned the corner without checking first and nearly ran into the second one. "Whoa, um sorry. You know where I can find the bathroom?" he joked despite it being obvious how screwed he was.

"_What is this?" _a metallic hollow voice screamed. The other robot suddenly saw Dean and swiveled around.

"_You are not Dalek!" _it screamed. _"How did you get aboard this ship?"_

Dean suddenly seemed to realize he was slowly being cornered by these 'daleks' and they were not happy to see him.

"I was invited?" he tried, but the robots weird eye stock moved up and down examining Dean.

"_It is human. It is injured."_

The other dalek moved toward them and looked to the other. "_Did we take prisoners?"_

"_Unknown. But in its current condition it is useless."_

"_Agreed." _The other dalek chirped.

"Hey! What do you mean useless?" Dean asked. He was definitely ditching when he got the chance.

"_You will be exterminated!" _one screamed.

"_Exterminate!"_

"Yep, running now." Dean dodged as a blast of blue electricity shot towards him, just barley missing his shoulder. He was immediately around the corner and running for his life.


	19. Dr Jones

_Sammy! Run!_

Sam jolted awake gasping for air and pain surging through his shoulder. He took a few shaky breaths before pulling himself off the ground. His shirt drenched in sweat and blood dried above his left arm.

"Dean?" he called into the dark room. No answer.

The discomfort of the layers above the wound made it almost unbearable. Carefully he peeled his jacket and shirt off revealing the blistered and infected wound to the cold air. Sam had to look away because of the smell of burned flesh was too revolting.

He sat there a few minutes ripping his flannel shirt and wrapping the wound as well as he could before standing up. He was dizzy but it was best to leave and find Dean or Cas, but this obviously wasn't the same building they were at earlier.

As he limped down the staircase to the first floor he whispered a prayer under his breath, "Hey Castiel. I don't know where I am and if you can come get me that would be great."

Sam stopped a few seconds expecting to hear the flutter of feathers and after not hearing them concluded that Cas was preoccupied.

To be honest he was distressed about his brother and his friend. He had no idea what had happened, just a normal case of a crossroad demon, then there was a bright light. He felt Castiel grab his shoulder then he was here. It made no sense and how Castiel had managed to burn him he wasn't sure.

Sam was now out of the abandoned building. It was night but people were still wondering about, a few giving Sam strange looks. He sighed and looked around not sure what to do now. He needed a hospital and a phone but his thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped his arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sam whipped around to the woman. "Um yeah, do you know where I can find a hospital?" he gestured to his arm.

"We'll get you a cab. Here you need to sit down and let me see it. I'm a doctor, don't worry."

Sam nodded and allowed her to lead him to a bench. Where she began to examine the burns. "It's really bad," she said peeling up the cloth. "How did you even get these?"

Sam winced. "I don't know. I just woke up with them."

"I'm Martha by the way," She helped Sam up and led him to the black taxi. "Martha Jones."


End file.
